The proposal describes current studies towards increasing the functional group tolerance of metal-catalyzed reactions of cyclohexylsilacyclopropane. Specific objectives that I intend to address are: to develop new siliranes from allylic ethers containing an adjacent stereocenter, to study the diastereoselectivity of these unreadily available siliranes in silacyclopropanation reactions, to understand the reaction mechanisms by which they proceed, and to expand the reactions of silacyclopropanes to synthetic applications. With the knowledge obtained from allylic ethers, I intend to extend the reaction to allylic epoxides. This would allow me to generate an oxasilacyclohexene derivative that can also be further functionalized. Other functionalities such as imines will be evaluated as well and the silaaziridines generated will also be explored as potential intermediates for organic synthesis. [unreadable] [unreadable]